Heart Attack
by DJVera
Summary: All Human. Rose and Dimitri are the same age. Once Lovers. Until a devastating tragedy split them up forever... Until now. What will happen when they suddenly cross paths again?
1. The End Where I Begin

"I can't do this anymore Dimitri. We fight far too much! And I'm sorry but I think it's time I left." Rose screamed at me with tears in her eyes. She never calls me Dimitri unless she's being serious.

"Roza, I-"

"No! Just don't talk Dimitri. Save it. There's nothing you can say that will make me stay."

"But I still love you! And if you love you like you say you do, then you won't give up on us. Roza please! I'm sorry I yell at you so much and I'm sorry that I get jealous. I LOVE YOU! And I don't want to spend another day without you." and with that I slid on one knee. "Marry Me Roza?"

"I gave up on us a long time ago Comrade"

That was the last thing she said to me before she walked out of my life.

It's been a year since Rose walked out that front door.

I went through an extremely dark period for a long time after she left me. My BestFriend Ivan found me in my bathroom about to take my life and made me come back to Russia to live with him. We decided to start a business in bars,casinos,strip clubs,etc. And now I'm a billionaire. But no matter how much time passes... My heart will always be broken.

Just so that I know Rose is still safe and that she's happy, I send $20,000 to Lissa every 2 months and in exchange she tells me how Rose is doing.

I should be getting a phone call today.

**LPOV**

"Christian honey! Can you get my keys?"

"Sure thing Baby! Where you going?" he asked

"Rose and I are gonna go out for a bit" It's been a year since Her and Dimitris' split. And because I've known Rose since kindergarten... I see right through her façade. She's been a wreck on the inside nothing like she used to be when she was dating Dimitri in HighSchool. I use to be jealous of the way Rose looked, But now I just pity her. She used to have these amazing cures, a healthy glow to her face, and healthy silky hair. She was truly a work of art.

Now she's skinnier than I am, Extremely pale, and her once beautiful locks are now dull and lifeless. Ever since the accident and then the break up with Dimitri., it's like she's living in a shell.

Whenever Dimitri calls I have to lie and tell him how she's happy and full of life. Because I know that if I tell him the truth he'll come to see her and what if seeing Dimitri after all this time finally pushes Rose off the edge?

I'm terrified every time we take Rose out that we might run into Dimitri and he will finally see that I've been lying all this time. There's no telling how Rose will re-act to seeing him but the way she has lived her life has gone on long enough! It's time Rose and Dimitri have a little talk together.

* * *

DPOV

I was in my office looking over some documents when my phone started to ring. It was Rose and I's song, She will be loved by Maroon 5. That was the song playing when I first saw her and I guess it just stuck. I looked down at the Caller ID and it was Lissa. I answered immediately.

"I'm sorry Dimitri. I've been lying to you this whole time, And I need you to meet me somewhere." Lissa said frantically.

Lissa has been lying to me? About what? Oh god... What if Rose is hurt or worse dead?!  
"Lying about what Lissa?" I growled at her  
"You'll see when you get here. Please Dimitri, I'm so sorry."  
"Fine. Meet me at Mariah's Bakery in 10 min."

And then I hung up. I haven't been this scared since the accident with Rose I'm terrified that something bad is awaiting me.

* * *

LPOV

And then Dimitri hung up on me.

"Rose? Sweetheart, you want to come out to the bakery with me real quick?" It was always like this with Rose, Christian and I always had to talk to her like a baby or act as if she would break at any moment. Because honestly she could.

You'd always find her in the living room sitting in front of the window playing the same song over and over. She will be loved by Maroon 5. I asked her about it one time but she just turned it up even louder, I always had this feeling it had something to do with Dimitri. And the usual holding a picture of Baby Jace in her hands but never looking at it.

"How long would we be out?" she replied in her monotone voice.  
"Oh, not long at all! I just want to grab some cupcakes for the event this weekend."  
"Fine, let's go."

I really hope I'm not making a huge mistake by doing this.

* * *

Review! Xoxo, Allison


	2. Finally

**RPOV**

When did life get so hard?

Sometimes I think maybe it would be easier to just leave this world. But I can't bear the thought of leaving Lissa or well Dimitri. Dimitri Beikov my high school sweetheart, the love of my life, my soul mate. I always imagined a family and a home with him. We'd have a whole football team of babies and then grow old together, spoiling our grandchildren.

But after the accident all thoughts of that life were crushed. We blamed each other for it and while neither of us would say it, our break up was inevitable. I die a little on the inside every day. I miss Dimitri more than I thought I ever would. I managed 4 months with him after the accident and I just couldn't do it any longer. I will always love Dimitri and I think Lissa knows this as well because she has never tried to hook me up with anyone else.

It's been a year since our split. And I always say to myself that if I were to see Dimitri today I'd be fine. But it's got to be the biggest lie I've ever told. Truth is, I doubt I'll ever be ready to see Dimitri again.

It's not that I don't want to see him but I don't know what it'll do to me emotionally. Not to mention the fact that he's probably out there living big with a family. Probably forgot about me a while ago. It's times like these where I start to reflect on the past year and how pathetic my life has turned into.

Here I am, Rose Hathaway, 19 years old, living with my best friend and her boyfriend because I don't have the energy to go out and work to pay for my own place. So I sit in her living room in front of this ginormous window, playing 'She Will Be Loved' by Maroon 5. This was the song that was playing when we first met; Dimitri always said it just stuck. Although I hold a picture of my son Jace in my hands, I never look at it for fear of what might happen to me if I do.

Every day for the past year, I just sit and think about how my life could've turned out had my son Jace Anderson Belikov not been killed.

**DPOV**

I can't remember if Lissa said Rose would be with her or not. God help me I was so nervous. I didn't know what to think anymore to be honest. What exactly has Lissa been lying about? From what Lissa has told me, Rose is happy and living her life the way she should. Despite the fact that I was crushed and drank myself to sleep the night Lissa told me Rose was dating someone new, I was happy for her and glad she moved on when I myself could not.

I'm not proud of myself for the way I have been living my life. But I always imagined my future would be right next to Rose. We always said that we would get married and have a football team of babies and grow old together spoiling our grandchildren and traveling the world.

After the accident, I knew Splits Ville was waiting for us but I never wanted to admit it, for fear that I would be right. I could see in Rose's eyes that she blamed herself more than me for what happened and I know she saw the same thing in mine. We lasted another 4 months before Rose called it quits. And the rest is history. So here I am sitting in the bakery waiting for Lissa and quite possibly Rose. I don't think I'll ever be able to handle seeing her but I always practiced what I would say in the mirror. I missed her desperately. I missed our baby.

It was at that time I heard Lissa's voice say "Rose do you want some doughnuts?" "No." was all Rose said. She didn't sound the same at all. She sounded like one of those college professors who would rather be anywhere but there teaching snobby kids. We both looked up at the same time and then I knew instantly what Lissa was lying about. Roza looked like a ghost. She was still beautiful but in a dead looking way. She looked sick. It was then that I noticed she was crying and then she was out the door. There was no preparing for what just happened. Lissa ran over to me and said "Run! Go after her!" So I did.

"Roza!" I called after her. She actually stopped and replied with "Comrade."

So sorry guys for not updating for a really long time! Been so busy here.

Much love! Xoxox.

-Allison


End file.
